1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluidics, and more particularly to a nozzle apparatus for dispersal of different media using a homogenous two-phase stream of a medium, such as a boiling liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A de Laval nozzle in the form of a converging-diverging channel for creation of a supersonic flow by passing a working medium through this channel under action of longitudinal pressure drop between the channel inlet and outlet is known in certain applications; for example got solid-propellant rocket engines. A de Laval nozzle is characterized by inlet and outlet sections that are respectively converging and diverging in the direction of the medium flow, between which a minimal cross-section is located. However, the de Laval nozzle does not allow an efficient conversion of pressure energy into kinetic energy of the media stream, particularly in the event that the liquid is fed to the inlet of the supersonic nozzle and a two-phase medium is formed during its boiling due to the pressure drop inside of the nozzle below the saturation pressure.
To improve efficiency with a two-phase medium, one supersonic de Laval type nozzle for boiling liquid facilitates conversion of the liquid flow into a two-phase vapor-liquid stream using a steam-generating element installed inside of the nozzle. However, the steam-generating element complicates the nozzle design, and increases hydraulic losses in the flow channel of the nozzle. This nozzle therefore does not optimize operation of the nozzle leaving its profile in the diverging section as in the traditional de Laval nozzle profile.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus to overcome these and other limitations of prior art supersonic nozzles, for example, by reducing hydraulic losses in a nozzle converting a liquid stream into a gas-liquid stream while improving efficiency of conversion of heat energy into mechanical work in the nozzle.